Soul Calibur: Chronicles of Thunderfang
by Little Lady Kunimitsu
Summary: The tribe is in trouble,a traitor will destroy the tribe. That is what the warrior ancestors said. The tribe's fate relies on a young warrior and the two legendary swords.
1. Prophecy Told

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur.**

* * *

_Brr…Why am I cold? Where am I? I've never seen this place before_.

The young warrior asked herself. She heard whispers in her ears. People she has never seen or heard of. She opened her eyes. There were no walls. She was on a flat rock that was over five hundred feet from the ground. The rock was covered with tall green grasses and beautiful white flowers. The scent of the flowers was blissful and calming. The she-warrior looked up at the dark sky. There was a full moon with a bunch of little stars surrounding it.

Then, the scar on her right eye stung. She bit her lip and stood up. This was a sign that her warrior ancestors were about to come down from their sanctuary above and speak to her.

The girl brushed her black, shoulder-length hair back and looked at the moon. Her pale blue eyes sparkled in the moon's reflection. Her black dress dance slowly in the breeze. The feeling of coldness disappeared and she felt warm.

Then, in a blinding flash of light, a figure stood in front of her. When the light dispersed, the girl got to look at the features of the newcomer.

This figure was a woman. She had on a nice gray dress with a black ribbon around her slim waist. A beautiful red pendent, on a black ribbon, was tied around her neck. She had long silver hair that was tied in the middle of her back by a gray ribbon. She opened her eyes, revealing piercing blue eyes. In her right hand, was a tall golden staff with ring on top, and rings connected to the main ring. She smiled warmly at the girl. The girl was completely stunned and tried fighting back her tears.

"F-Foxflower?" The girl stammered out.

"It's been a while, my dearest Thunderfang," The woman confirmed softly.

Thunderfang ran up to Foxflower, arms wide open. Thunderfang wrapped her arms around the woman and began weeping.

"Foxflower…I miss you so much!" Thunderfang cried. "The tribe is not the same without you!"

Foxflower placed her free hand onto the sad girl's shoulder and crouched down. Thunderfang looked at Foxflower, eyes ceasing their weeping.

"I have miss you too, my dear," Foxflower said caringly. "But I will never be able to roam the land of the living ever again. My soul belongs with the other warrior ancestors."

"I know…but you were my only family," Thunderfang muttered.

Foxflower waited a second before saying something.

"Is Stormwhisper doing a good job as the shaman?" Foxflower asked.

"She's doing well. But I think you were better."

"Well, she was still an apprentice when I died. She'll get better and maybe, she'll be better than me."

"Like that'll ever happen!" Thunderfang joked.

The two laughed. Then, Foxflower took Thunderfang's hand and stood up. Thunderfang cocked her head.

"Why are you visiting me?"

"You know how are seventeen summers old now, right?" Foxflower asked. Thunderfang nodded. "Now is time when you can go venture away from the tribe without consulting either the shaman or the leader."

Thunderfang's eyes widened. "But won't I get in trouble?"

Foxflower's eyes narrowed. "What I am about to tell you is something that will not get you in trouble. For this is an important task from the warrior ancestors. In other words, I'm giving you a prophecy "

"What is it?" Thunderfang asked, trying to hide her growing excitement.

"The tribe is in danger. There is someone within the tribe that is slowly tearing the ways of survival apart. If no one does something, the tribe will die."

"Die?"

"Yes. But, there is something that you can do."

"What is it?"

"Ever heard of the two swords, Soul Calibur and Soul Edge?"

Thunderfang nodded her head. "I heard a few stories about them from the elders. Do they really exist?"

"Yes. If you are able to retrieve one of these swords, then the tribe will thrive for years to come. But you must choose the right sword. One will make the situation better, the other will cause the end for the tribe."

"Should I tell Stormwhisper and Skywatcher?"

"No! You must not tell them. This is mission just for you and you alone."

"But what about my apprentice?"

"The tribe will figure out something for her." Foxflower paused for second and looked at the moon. She the looked back at Thunderfang. "I must leave now. But I have a gift for you. Close your eyes."

Thunderfang closed her eyes. She felt something cold around her neck.

"You may open them now."

Thunderfang opened her eyes and saw a beautiful red diamond choker around her neck. She touched the gift with two fingers and looked at Foxflower with tears welling up in her eyes. Foxflower smiled warmly.

"This is a gift from the ancestors and me to you. This necklace will protect you on your journey."

"I…I don't know what to say. Thank you so much!"

Foxflower walked over to Thunderfang and hugged her.

"Take care, my dear."

"Good-bye Foxflower."

Then, Foxflower disappeared in a blinding flash.

Thunderfang woke up on the ground with the morning sun shining on her. The dew from the grass was making her back wet. She slowly sat up. She touched her neck and found the lovely gift from Foxflower around her neck still. She really did visit! A smile came across her face as she looked up at the sky.

_Thank you, Foxflower…Thank you for everything!_

"Hey!" A voice called out. "Thunderfang let's go! We need to practice!"

Thunderfang looked into the direction where the voice came from.

"I'm coming Silverstar!" She called back.

She got up and stretched. Then walked to the training grounds to begin helping her apprentice with her training.


	2. Sorrow Filled Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Calibur or anything from it. Namco does.**

* * *

**Chronicles of Thunderfang: Chapter Two**

**Sorrow Filled Good-Byes.**

* * *

"Thunderfang, that was an easy training lesson today! Why can't you just give me the hard stuff yet?"

"Because you only started your apprenticeship three moons ago. You still need to learn and understand how to use your weapons, Silverstar.

The apprentice scowled at her mentor. "I know, I know…But can't we ever do something hard for once?"

"Maybe some day," Thunderfang answered. Silverstar's gray eyes shined with excitement.

"Are you serious?" the apprentice asked, trying to hide her excitement.

"Maybe," Thunderfang emphasized. "Now, run along. I need to speak with Stormwhisper."

"You better keep your word. Good-bye Thunderfang!" Silverstar waved and ran to the encampment. Thunderfang watched the petite silver haired girl run further into the forest.

Thunderfang stopped walking and stood still. She tilted her head up to the sky and closed her eyes.

'_Ancestors…teach young Silverstar to be more patient and help her understand the ways of the tribe.'_

She finished her silent prayer and walked down the trail toward the encampment where her tribe stayed.

* * *

In a large forest in an unknown region in Europe, a beautiful group of gypsies and outcasts play and hide themselves from society. During the day, these gypsies come to the near by kingdom to deceive people and take gold and other belongings the people worked hard to achieve. But when nightfalls, these beautiful creatures strip off their rags and become the things people warned their children to be on the look-out for. By night, the gypsies and outcasts of society show their true appearance.

These creatures of the tribe are actually witches and wizards who steal for the kingdom and give to the hermits who suffer from the merciless king. The witches and wizards are trained to use powerful weapons that are infused with magic. These witches and wizards are addressed as warriors and gathers, for they protect and gather food and supplies for the tribe. But, no one is to know that the "gypsies" are actually witches. That is the secret that has been protected by the tribe for many seasons. If one is to find out that a warrior is a witch or wizard; that individual and anyone else who was told are to be killed without mercy. This is the code all must follow in the Tribe of Wandering Wolves.

* * *

Thunderfang neared the tribe's encampment. The encampment was in a meadow. The meadow was surrounded by forest. Near the south of the meadow was a rock wall carved with several caves. The caves were separated between the leader, shaman, elders, apprentices, and nursery mothers. The leader's den was in the middle and was the place where the leader dwelled. Generally, if the leader had a mate, the mate could stay with the leader in the den.

The shaman's den was right next to the leader's den in the middle. The shaman, or tribe healer, had to have his or her own cave. The shaman's den was very useful because, since the shaman must keep a lot of herbs and books, it would be more organized and easier to find if they had to be used. Also, the shaman must have a den so than if an injured warrior could have a quiet place to heal.

The Elder's den was next to the leader's den. The Elders, people who are too old to be warriors, had their own den because they couldn't rest on the hard ground like they use to and thought that, if someone were to invade, they would be easily protected by the rock.

The apprentices were in the cave next to the elders. The apprentices were warriors in training, usually about twelve to fifteen summers old. The apprentices are assigned a mentor, which is usually a warrior that had experienced being a warrior. Thunderfang, being still a young warrior, was a rare exception and was granted the apprentice Silverstar.

The nursery was next to the shaman's den. The nursery was a place of warrior mothers who are or have given birth to young. The mothers usually stay in the den till the young have become apprenticed.

The warriors are the only ones who don't have a cave. The warriors stay in the meadow and rest under the stars or DarkSky.

Thunderfang walked through the meadow. Several of her fellow warriors already returned from their treks to the near by kingdoms and towns.

"Hey!" A red haired woman called out. "Thunderfang! Come here!"

Thunderfang turned around and saw the young woman, who was sitting on the ground, waving at her. The woman looked about her age. She had mid-length dark red hair. Thunderfang walked over to her. The she-warrior was not wearing her gypsy rags. Instead, she was wearing a gray robe and black baggy slacks. Her gauntlets, the one on her right having long claws extending out, was on. Her bangs were swiped to the side, concealing the scar on her left eye. Her blood red eyes sparkled in the sun's light.

"Hey Red Moon," Thunderfang greeted the woman. "You're back early."

"I know!" Red Moon said gladly. She gave a mischievous smile. "I got chase out of town."

"What happened?" Thunderfang asked, dying to find out why her friend got chased out this time.

"I was entertaining a group of rich folk. And I mean it. They were loaded with gold! I was dancing and playing tambourine ever so gracefully. Then, just as I was about to hit the mother load, those bastard guards saw me and sent their dogs after me.:

"Did you get hurt?"

"No! As soon as I got out of the town, I scared those mangy mutts off by turning into a panther. I scratched one of them good, too!"

"Did anyone see you transform or did anyone follow you?"

Red Moon shook her head. Thunderfang took a sigh of relief. Thunderfang sat down in front of Red Moon.

"You're so lucky you don't have to go to the kingdom," Red Moon said. "It's hard going there now. The number of guards have increased and now, they have attack dogs."

"Don't worry. Soon enough I'll have to take Silverstar to the kingdom. But right now, we have to improve her weapon skills."

"Yeah…" Red Moon said softly.

The two young she-warriors sat in silence for a few moments. Then, Thunderfang turned to Red Moon, eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Remember when we were apprentices?" Thunderfang asked.

"Yeah," Red Moon answered. "Do you remember when Stormwhisper, Red Claw, Weeping Willow, and us two went into old man Losteye's secret compartment full of spells?"

"Yes! Didn't we have to get fresh kill for the elders and mothers for an entire no-leaf?"

"Yeah!" The two she-warriors shared a long laugh. When one of the other warriors gave them brow-raised look, they stopped.

"Times like that I miss," Thunderfang said.

"Yeah…" Red Moon added.

"Oh! Is Stormwhisper here?"

"She's in the shaman's den. Why?"

"I need to talk to her. Good-bye Red Moon. Tell Red Claw and Weeping Willow I said 'hi' when they get here."

"Will do. Take care, Thunderfang!"

Thunderfang waved and got up. She walked towards the rock wall. As she got nearer to the wall, she could here the crying of babies and the singing of mothers coming from the nursery. She could smell the enticing and heavenly scents of herbs coming from the shaman's den. Ever since she was a child, she would enjoy sitting in there and listen to legends and storied Foxflower told.

'_Foxflower…_' She thought as she remembered the kind shaman. Even though Foxflower was gone, it still pained Thunderfang when she had a memory of her.

Thunderfang entered the shaman's den. The smells were stronger and more blissful inside. The cave's lighting came from a single torch that lit the entire cavern. On the right wall, shelves loaded with books and herbs were lined. On the floor, several piles of thick books were stacked high. A bed, made of hay, was on the left wall. A small wooden chair was next to the bed.

"Stormwhisper?" Thunderfang called out. "Are you there?"

"Yes I am. Hold on."

A small woman walked out from behind a stack of books. The woman looked about Thunderfang's age. She had nice, dark gray hair that stopped at the middle of her back. Her skin was fair. Her eyes were a stunning light green that sparkled in the torch's light. She wore a gray robe and had a black ribbon tied around her waist. She had on a stunning blue pendant, on a silver chain, around her neck.

"Greetings Thunderfang!" Stormwhisper greeted cheerfully. "How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"Bored as always. Blindhawk had a stomachache but that's about all that happened here today. How's your training with Silverstar?"

"Well…she is a quick learner," Thunderfang said as she went over to the chair to sit. "She is eager to do stuff she's not ready to do yet." She paused for a second. "And that frightens me."

"Why is that?" Stormwhisper asked tilting her head to the side.

"Because, if she goes of and does something on her own and isn't ready for it, she could get seriously hurt or she could die."

"You were kind of like that when you were an apprentice."

"I know. But my foolishness went away when…" She couldn't finish the sentence. Her eyes became clouded with sadness and grief.

Stormwhisper felt the same way. She went over to Thunderfang and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," Stormwhisper reassured quietly. "I miss her too. I'm sure everyone who knew her still misses her." Thunderfang didn't answer. She looked up at Stormwhisper.

"Hey…Stormwhisper. Have you had a vision from the ancestors or spirits lately?"

Generally, the shaman of the tribe received visions, dreams, and prophecies from the ancestors. Once in a great while, someone besides the shaman will receive a vision but that is very rare.

Stormwhisper shook her head. "The ancestors and spirits are silent."

"Oh…" Thunderfang muttered. She waited to speak again, contemplating on whether or not she should tell Stormwhisper her conversation with Foxflower.

"Stormwhisper…I need to tell you something."

Stormwhisper raised a brow. "What is it?"

"I-"

The clomping of heavy boots interrupted Thunderfang. A man, who looked a little bit older than the girls, entered the shaman's den. He had wild short brown hair and blue eyes. He had on a black sleeveless robe, revealing his toned and muscular arms. He had on dark gray pants and his boots were tucked under his pants. He smirked at Thunderfang and Stormwhisper.

"Hello girls," The man said smoothly.

"Hello, Skyreader," The girls greeted in unison.

Skyreader walked closer to the two. Skyreader is the leader of the Tribe of Wandering Wolves. He was a little older than Thunderfang, but just by one or two summers. The elders and some warriors, including Thunderfang and Stormwhisper, think that he is arrogant and unfit to be leader. But, the ancestors choose him and their judgment goes through.

Thunderfang's eyes narrowed as the leader stood next to Stormwhisper.

"What do you need, Skyreader?" Stormwhisper asked politely.

"I need to talk with you," Skyreader turned his head to Thunderfang and smirked at her. "But I see you have someone else here."

Thunderfang tried to resist the urge to punch her leader in the face.

"Thunderfang was about to tell me something," Stormwhisper said.

"Oh…" Skyreader said. "Come on, dear. What were you going to say?"

'I'm not your dear…"

"It's nothing," Thunderfang mumbled. She got up and headed towards the exit to the meadow. "I'll talk to you later Stormwhisper."

"Okay. Good-bye!" Stormwhisper said enthusiastically.

As Thunderfang exited the shaman's den, she could hear Skyreader whispering. Apparently, whatever Skyreader wanted to say was so important that it had to be whispered. Thunderfang rolled her eyes and headed towards the elder's den. The elder's den was not only shelter to the old members of the tribe; it also kept the warriors' weapons safe when not in use.

Thunderfang entered the den. Like the shaman's den, a single torch lighted the cave. It did not smell as nice as the shaman's den, but it was doable. A very large wooden cabinet was along the far wall. On the ground were five beds made of hay. The hay smelt fresh meaning that some apprentices must've just changed it. Only one of the elders was in there and it was one of Thunderfang's favorite, LightningCloud.

He was about fifty winters old, which is particularly old for the tribe. He had long white hair and a long graying beard. His eyes were yellow in color. He had on a dark green robe and gray pants on. Even though he was aged, the elder definitely still had the muscles from his warrior days.

LightningCloud was sitting in a chair reading a book. When Thunderfang entered, he looked up from his book. He smiled and joy flashed in his eyes.

"Greetings Thunderfang!"

"Greetings LightningCloud," Thunderfang greeted back. She got down on one knee and bowed to him. When she got up, LightningCloud smiled at her.

"You don't have to bow to me!" LightningCloud said cheerfully. "You're making me feel like that lousy leader of ours."

The two laughed, even though it was rude to make fun of the leader behind his back.

Thunderfang has always enjoyed LightningCloud's company. When she was a child and Foxflower was busy with her duties, LightningCloud would be there and watch her. Thunderfang was happy to find that the elder still had his sense of humor.

When the two stopped laughing, LightningCloud spoke again. "You come to get the twins?"

Thunderfang nodded. LightningCloud was referring to her weapons, two steel fans named Prowling Cat and Snarling Cat. People called them "twins" because it was the only double weapon used in the tribe.

When Thunderfang became an apprentice, Foxflower gave her the two weapons. The two were originally hers but she changed to the shaman staff when she became the tribe shaman. Since Foxflower was tired of her old weapons collecting dust, she gave them to Thunderfang.

LightningCloud smiled. "What are you going to do with them?"

"I'm going hunting," Thunderfang lied.

LightningCloud lifted a brow in suspicion. "Are you sure? You usually are not on the hunting patrol. Are you lying to me Thunderfang?"

Thunderfang knew she was caught. Ever since she was little, LightningCloud could tell if she telling the truth or not.

'_Why does he have to be so wise?'_

Thunderfang turned to face the elder and walked over to him. She kneeled down and looked straight into is yellow eyes/

"Do not tell a living soul anything I'm about to say," Thunderfang said through her teeth.

The elder nodded.

"I had a dream," She started to say quietly. "I was on this huge, flat rock that was covered with tall grasses and beautiful white flowers. The moon was full and directly above the plateau. Then, there was a bright light and someone was on the plateau with me."

"Who was it?" LightningCloud asked. The elder was intrigued by her dream so far.

"It was Foxflower."

"Foxflower?!" LightningCloud jumped out of his chair and almost knocked Thunderfang over. Thunderfang nodded. "She visited you in your dream?!"

"Uh-huh."

LightningCloud paced about the den, surprised that the former shaman came to the young warrior.

"That's incredible! It's been many, many seasons since a warrior had a vision from the ancestors!"

"May I continue with my dream?" Thunderfang asked solemnly. The elder stopped pacing and went back to his chair. He nodded, signaling her to continue her story.

"We had a reunion and then she told me something," She paused and looked like she choking on the words she wanted to say. Once she had the words to speak, she continued on. "She told me that the tribe would fall very soon. A traitor has breached our tribe's tranquility."

LightningCloud clenched his jaw. His face was serious. "That's…that's a pretty strong prophecy. Is there any more?"

"Yeah. Foxflower said something about two legendary swords that could save us. But she didn't say which one."

LightningCloud sat quietly.

"She told me that I must make the journey to claim one of the swords. But…I don't know if I should."

LightningCloud looked at Thunderfang and smiled. "I think you should go. If the ancestors are saying that only you can save the tribe, then you must go!"

Thunderfang looked at her friend, her eyes welling up with tears. "LightningCloud…but what about the tribe? Won't they still need me?"

"We'll be fine! The food is plentiful and we still have the rest of green-leaf."

"But…what if the ancestors prediction is false?"

"Oh, young Thunderfang," the elder said caringly. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "What does your heart feel it must do?"

Thunderfang looked at LightningCloud, wide eyed and mouth open. She closed her mouth and gulped.

"I…I feel…" she tried to speak out.

LightningCloud smiled warmly and nodded his head, encouraging her to say whatever she is trying to say. "Yes, what do you feel?"

A smile came across the young warrior's face and she stood up.

"I feel like I should look for the two swords!" Thunderfang said. Her eyes were burning with newfound courage.

LightningCloud stood up and grinned at her. "That's my girl! Now, let's go get your weapons."

"You can sit back down. I can get them myself."

LightningCloud snorted. "My legs are still fine! I can walk!" The elder walked over to the weapon cabinet. Thunderfang smirked. '_He's still got that pizzazz of his, that's for sure."_

Thunderfang walked over to the cabinet and stood behind LightningCloud. The elder opened the cabinet up. Weapons -ranging from Chinese swords to simple daggers- were neatly hung on the walls and inner doors of the cabinet. On the cabinet floor was a single box.

LightningCloud picked up the box. The box was black in color. Its length was long but its width was small- perfect for holding two fans. LightningCloud brought the box up to his mouth and blew away the thin layer of dust on it. He turned to Thunderfang and handed her the box. Thunderfang took it and opened the ox up. Inside were two fans. The steel sides were black. Ancient writings, colored in gold, were engraved onto the black steel. Foxflower never told her what the writings meant but says that it protects the user in battle.

Thunderfang took one fan out. She examined the steel sides of the fan. Then, opened it up. There was an image on the fan's inside. It was of a white cat, hiding in the shadow watching a mouse. A full moon was above the two animals. A cloud was covering the moon partially.

"Hello Prowling Cat," Thunderfang said to the fan.

She closed the fan and set carefully on an empty shelf in the cabinet. She pulled out the other fan out of the box. She dropped the box onto the ground. She examined the steel outside of this fan, too. She opened it up.

The image on this fan was different than the one on Prowling Cat. In the sky was a sun. There was a black cat and a fox on this fan. The cat was snarling and looked like it was fighting off the fox.

"Hello Snarling Cat," Thunderfang said to this fan.

She reached for the other fan on the shelf and held it. She opened Prowling Cat and smirked.

"Make sure you be careful with Snarling Cat," LightningCloud warned.

"I know," Thunderfang sighed. "Snarling has poison on the inside that can paralyzed someone. But, if one's soul is weak, it can kill them."

She closed the fans and tucked the two weapons, one in each of her long sleeves.

Thunderfang looked at LightningCloud. The elder looked as if he was about to cry, but he had a smile on his face.

"Don't worry," She reassured him. "I promise that I will come back alive."

"You better! Who will I pick on if you're gone?"

"Well…you can pick on my apprentice. She'll need someone to bug when I'm gone."

The elder's eyes lit up. "Are you saying that I can teach young Silverstar when you are away?"

"Oh course! Just to warn you though, she's kind of a hand full, but she is very eager to learn."

"Oh boy!" LightningCloud exclaimed.

"Take it easy."

"I don't have to! I may be an elder but I can still act like an apprentice!"

Thunderfang giggled. Then, the young she-warrior ran up to LightningCloud and hugged him. LightningCloud, caught off guard from her action, placed a hand on her head.

"I'm going to miss you," Thunderfang said quietly.

"I too, young Thunderfang," he returned in the same tone. "Just be safe and try to come back as quickly as you can."

"I promise. As soon as I get one of the swords, I will return."

Thunderfang let down her arms and backed away. Thunderfang waved good-bye and headed towards the exit.

"Farewell Thunderfang!" She heard LightningCloud call out from behind. "Good luck on your journey!"

She turned around and grinned at the elder. "Good-bye LightningCloud! I'll miss you!"

"I will too. I will take good care of young Silverstar!"

Those were the last words she heard as she exited the den back to the meadow. As she walked into the meadow, she felt her heart aching and tried to fight back tears.

* * *

The day had turned into night. There was no moon in the sky tonight but stars still twinkled in DarkSky.

A few fires were in the encampment but all were beginning to die down and turn into smoldering ashes. Every warrior in the meadow was asleep and the torches in the dens were extinguished. Thunderfang was the only one awake. She was lying with the other warriors and pretended to sleep until everyone was asleep.

She quietly got up, trying not to wake anyone around her. When she was standing up, she looked at the sky.

_'Thank the ancestors for no moon'_

As quickly and quietly as she could, she went to the encampment's entrance. Thankfully, she didn't wake anyone up.

She looked at the encampment one last time and felt a pain in her heart. She pulled the two fans out of her sleeves and gripped one in each hand. This was all she had and all she needed to complete the ancestor's prophecy.

_'That red diamond choker will protect you on your journey.'_

It was Foxflower's voice.

Thunderfang looked around for the former shaman but couldn't see her. She placed two fingers on the diamond choker and looked up at the sky.

'_But, young Thunderfang.' _Foxflower's voice continued. _'Beware the traitor in your tribe…'_

Thunderfang shivered after Foxflower's last words. She continued to look up at the moonless sky and prayed silently to the ancestors and spirits.

_'Please…let me be back in time. In the meantime, protect the tribe and my brethren. Thank you.'_

Thunderfang looked at the encampment for a few more moments.

"Please be safe," She said quietly.

Thunderfang turned her back to the encampment. Cloaking herself in the shadows, she disappeared into the woods.

The quest for the two legendary swords has begun.


	3. The Misguided Anger of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Soul Calibur. But, I do own the characters I made.**

* * *

It has been two days since Thunderfang left the encampment of her tribe, the Tribe of Wandering Wolves. Despite leaving her tribe and everyone she cared about, she was ready for what was to come on her adventure.

She traveled by night, so she wouldn't get spotted by anyone. The she-warrior tried her best to stay out of towns and villages but sometimes, she had to go through them. If she must, she would wear a cloak so then she would blend in with the shadows.

When Thunderfang had to go through a town, she would use to her advantage and see if she could find info on the two swords she was looking for. Since she wanted to remain undetected, she would stand behind a person, whisper an invisibility spell, and became invisible. She received a lot of information but none about Soul Calibur or Soul Edge.

But one night, when she was about to give on a town, she heard some valuable information.

Long ago, a creature named Nightmare wielded the cursed sword Soul Edge. Thunderfang was overjoyed by the information she was getting. It turns out that this Nightmare fellow once dwelled in a city called Ostreinsburg. Thunderfang had no idea where this place was but she wanted to find out.

The young she-warrior got out of the town, excited that she had some information, even though it wasn't a lot, about one of the swords. She removed her cloak. A content smile was on her face.

"Now I know a little bit about one of the swords," Thunderfang said cheerfully. "But where is this Ostreinsburg place?"

She looked down the trail she followed out of the town. She snapped her fingers and got an idea.

The she-warrior tilted her head up to the sky and closed her eyes. The wind tussled her bangs lightly.

"Ancestors...spirits...in your divine and infinite wisdom, please me the direction to Ostreinsburg," She prayed silently.

Thunderfang heard the light, quick crunch steps on the trail's dirt. She opened her eyes and looked back down. A white fox was running down the trail away from the town. The fox ran past Thunderfang. The creature seemed like it hadn't even noticed Thunderfang. She smiled. She knew that this was a sign from the ancestors and spirits.

She nodded her head once and followed after the white fox.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It only took one night to reach a city that was on the trail's dead end. The white fox disappeared with the rising sun the next morning.

Thunderfang couldn't believe it. She was on a hill that overlooked a giant city with, what appears to be, miles of canals that stretched far out of the city. Thunderfang's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"THIS?! This is the city of Ostreinsburg?!"

She followed one of the canals with her eyes. At the end of that canal, she saw a massive castle. Her eyes widened even more.

"That castle is bigger than the entire kingdom back home!" Thunderfang exclaimed. "This Nightmare guy must've been either very powerful or he is a giant."

Thunderfang followed the hill down to the large city. When she got to the city's entrance, Thunderfang felt an odd, evil sensation. The scar on her right eye began to feel like it was burning. She moaned in pain and placed a hand over the eye. The scar felt hot to the touch, like a blazing flame. But she maintained to keep the hand on.

_'What? Why does the scar burn?'_

Then, she heard a deep voice in her ears. Despite having a better sense of hearing than most normal human-warriors have almost dog-like senses- she couldn't make out what the voice was saying. The scar grew hotter and began to hurt even more. The voice was joined by more and intensified. Thunderfang still couldn't understand what they were saying. Thunderfang screamed, loud enough to scare the several black birds that were perched on the rooftops of houses.

_'Thunderfang, place your hand on the necklace.'_

It was a different voice, one sweeter and powerful than all the deeper voices. Thunderfang knew it was probably an ancestor but it wasn't Foxflower. The voice did seem familiar, but then again not really.

_'Who are you?'_ Thunderfang asked the voice.

_'You don't remember?'_ The ancestor sounded offended. _'I was your mentor a long time ago.'_

Thunderfang's eye went wide, suddenly realizing who was contacting her.

_'Firebrid? Is that really you?'_

Firebird was Thunderfang's mentor many seasons ago. During a training lesson, Firebird was slain by an unknown presence that gave Thunderfang the scar on her eye.

_'Yes, it is. Listen, Thunderfang. These other voices and the pain your eye is giving off will cease when you touch the necklace Foxflower gave you.'_

Thunderfang slowly reached up to touch the necklace with the hand that wasn't covering her eye. She touched the necklace lightly. Just as Firebrid said, the voices died away and the scar stopped burning. Thunderfang took a few deep, slow breaths and looked up the dawning sky.

"Thank you Firebird," she said to the sky.

_'You are welcome, Thunderfang. I have come to give you advice about this unknown place. Do not be deceived by this cursed city. You may explore the castle, but do so quickly. Also, if the scar begins to burn as it just did, touch the necklace Foxflower and the other ancestors gave you. It will reverse the evil energy that affects it.'_

"Evil energy...that affects it? What does that mean Firebird?"

But the ancestor did you return an answer. Thunderfang waited for a few moments, just in case her former mentor wanted to add more. But the ancestor did not answer so she decided to keep moving.

The city was just as big up close as it was from the hill. Thunderfang was confused about the fact that such a large city had no people walking about. The only thing that was a alive was the creepy black birds that glared at her from the rooftops.

Thunderfang walked the streets, looking for the quickest way to get to the castle. The only thing she could find were more ravens, glaring at her with menacing red eyes.

The she-warrior was almost ready to give up searching for a way to get to the castle. She took a turn down yet another lifeless street and saw a way that could possibly get her to the castle. One of the long canals was at the end of the street.

"Oh, thank StarTribe!" She rejoiced.

Thunderfang sprinted to the end of the street. The she-warrior see the crumbling castle walls. She turned her head to the side and saw a bridge that was falling apart. The bridge seems to lead to the castle. She turned her head to the opposite side and saw a raft, floating on the water, coming towards her. Thunderfang saw this as the perfect opportunity to get to the castle door.

Thunderfang stepped back a little ways, so she could get a running start. Then, she darted back towards the canal. The raft was just coming up. Thunderfang took one graceful leap at the raft when she was at the end of the street.

She landed on the raft's edge. She struggled to keep her balance when she landed and almost fell into the water, but regained her balance. The raft was moving quickly.

Thunderfang watched the castle walls as the raft drifted by. The morning sun was becoming stronger and she felt refreshed by the rays. The bridge was ahead. The raft floated under the bridge.

Then, something shook the raft. Something, or someone, else was on the raft. Startled, Thunderfang turned around, her weapons now in hand. There was, indeed, something else on the raft.

It was a girl that looked about Thunderfang's age. She had short, wild teal hair. She was wearing green, smudgy make up and had a purple streak across her face. The girl wore a green tunic that was ripped, torn and revealed a large part of her breasts and midriff. She had on green gloves that went up to her bicep. Her pants were tight and green. Her shoes were made of something Thunderfang couldn't tell and she had shin guards over. Green feathers were around her neck, wrists and thighs. Various places on her body, and even her clothing, were more purple streaks. In her hands, she had a bizarre, circular weapon that Thunderfang has never seen before in her life.

Thunderfang was completely baffled by the girl's bizarre ensemble. But, something seemed very strange about her....

The girl's green lips drew back and she gave Thunderfang a grin that would scare even the toughest man.

"Hm...You look like you're strong," the girl said cheerfully. "Maybe you can be the new host!"

Thunderfang cocked her head.

_'Host? What is she talking about?'_

Thunderfang shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Um...hello," Thunderfang greeted, trying to be polite. "Is a guy by the name of Nightmare around? I heard that he once wielded a sword called Soul Edge and I'm looking for information about it."

The girl looked at the sky and placed a finger under her chin. "Both Nighty and Soul Edge are gone."

"Oh...do you know when they will be back?"

"No. But if you want, I can bring you to them."

Thunderfang smiled. Someone who knows about Soul Edge and is eager enough to take her to it!

The she-warrior nodded her head.

The girl's green lips smirked and she held her weapon up. Thunderfang was confused by the girl's action.

Then, the girl charged at her, ring blade held ready to strike. Using her instinctive action, Thunderfang got Prowling Cat out and ready to defend. The girl swung at Thunderfang vertically. Thunderfang guarded the attack and jumped back.

"What are you doing?" Thunderfang asked. "Aren't you suppose to show where Nightmare is?"

The girl scowled at Thunderfang, her violet eyes glaring maliciously at the she-warrior.

"Silence," she snarled. "You are going to my master and you will be his host."

Thunderfang eyes went wide. She knew she was in trouble.

"Your master?" Thunderfang repeated.

The girl sneered. "Yes. You seem like a far suitable host for master."

The girl charged at Thunderfang again. Thunderfang jumped into the air and landed on the opposite side of the raft. She landed on the edge and almost fell off.  
She moved her arms out, trying to get her balance back. She got it back and pulled Snarling Cat out of her sleeve. She opened up Prowling Cat and got into her fighting stance. The girl got her ring blade ready and got into her fighting stance as well.

"I will bring to my master whether you like it or not!" The girl hissed.

"Spirits...please be with me," Thunderfang prayed aloud.

"You're going to need a lot more than a prayer to your spirits to stop me!"

With that, the girl charged at Thunderfang. Thunderfang charged at the girl, Prowling Cat ready to strike. When the two were close, the girl took first attack. She swung her weapon at Thunderfang. Thunderfang deflected it with the shut Snarling Cat. Thunderfang got low to the ground and swiped her leg, trying to knock the girl over. The girl jumped up, narrowly missing the leg attack. The girls retaliate by swinging her ring blade down vertically. Thunderfang dodged rolled away and the ring blade slammed into the ground.

The girl turned her head and her violet eyes glared at Thunderfang. Thunderfang returned the menacing glare with her pale blue eyes.

"Will you just stand still?" The girl growled.

"Never in your lifetime," Thunderfang growled back.

Thunderfang stood back up. She held Prowling Cat in front of her face.

"With this weapon and in the name of the North Wind Spirit." She held Snarling Cat out. "I will destroy you."

"Oh...I'm shaking." The girl gave a cold laugh. Suddenly, she changed her personality, yet again. "Let's play!"

The two stood still for a few moments. Then, Thunderfang charged at the girl. The girl seemed ready for Thunderfang. Thunderfang sliced at the girl with Prowling Cat. The girl tilted her body back. Thunderfang's eyes went wide as she sliced the air. Then, the girl leaned back forward and kicked at Thunderfang. Thunderfang yelped as she went into the air. She fell onto the raft, shaking it as she landed..

She slowly sat up, scratching her back.

"Wow...this is a way different league than fighting an apprentice..."

The girl wasn't done yet. She charged at Thunderfang yet again and tried to slash her while she was down. When the girl got near, Thunderfang got up onto her knees and opened up Snarling Cat. The girl swung her weapon at Thunderfang. The she-warrior ducked low to the ground and, with Snarling Fang, slashed the girl's left leg. The girl was about to attack again. But, something stopped her. Her leg suddenly began to hurt and feel numb.

The girl groaned and fell to the ground, dropping her ring blade to the side. She pulled her leg close to her body and glared at Thunderfang.

"What...what did you do?" The girl growled through her teeth.

Thunderfang closed up Prowling Cat and walked closer to the girl, being cautious about the girl's hostility. She showed the image of Snarling Cat to her.

"This fan has a special poison that can cause temporary paralysis," Thunderfang explained. "If your soul is weak, then you will die."

The girl snorted. "So...it's just a stupid fan..."

"Oh, really?"

The girl's violet eyes seemed as if they were mocking Thunderfang.

"I will keep an eye on you. You will be master's new host."

Then, the girl disappeared. Thunderfang looked around, thinking that the girl would ambush her. But, after several minutes of waiting, Thunderfang let her guard down. The only thing that was with her now were the black birds from before.

"Well...I guess I can explore the castle now," Thunderfang sighed.

As the raft came up to the castle's entrance, Thunderfang jumped off the raft and walked to the might castle's doors.


	4. The Burning Mansion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Soul Calibur.**

**Chapter Four: The Burning Mansion**

After the conflict with the mysterious green clad girl, Thunderfang went into the castle to search for information on either Soul Edge or its wielder, Nightmare. Like her deceased mentor, Firebird, said, the evil energy given off by the city was a lot stronger inside the castle. It was strong enough to irritate the scar on Thunderfang's right eye. Keeping one hand on the red diamond choker her ancestors gave her and the other hand on her trusty fan, Prowling Cat, she cautiously explored the castle of Ostriensburg. Her body was tense and her senses were alert, just in case if she was ambushed by the shadows of this dark and evil place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thunderfang cleaned off one of the dusty windows, located in the south hall of the castle, with the sleeve of her dress. The she-warrior looked outside. The sun was in the middle of the sky; indicating that half the day was over with already. Thunderfang groaned. She must've looked through the castle at least three times now.

"This is pointless…." She muttered under her breath. "I'm not going to find anything here."

Thunderfang sighed, went away from the window and followed a hallway until she got to the exit of the castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

For the next three days, Thunderfang traveled the land. Still disappointed about not finding anything at the castle in Ostriensburg, she carried on, looking for information on either Soul Calibur or Soul Edge. Sadly, each place village she passed through had no information on either sword what so ever. Now, the she-warrior was questioning on whether or not StarTribe choose the right person for the prophecy.

On the fourth night, as Thunderfang was passing through yet another village, she got some news that might be of some that may be of some value to her. In the country known as Spain, in a city called Toledo, there is a wealthy merchant who was researching the massacres done by Soul Edge's wielder, Nightmare. It is said that he has a vast amount of records and information on the swords. Thunderfang came out of her depression and was overjoyed. Now she has something to look forward to.

"This is great!" Thunderfang said, smiling from ear to ear. "This guy is bound to help me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thanks to stealing a horse, Thunderfang was able to get to the city of Toledo quicker than by walking. Immediately, the she-warrior was astonished by the size of the city.

"Geez…why do all the people about the swords have to be in city's that are huge?!" Thunderfang complained. The horse just looked at her, snorted and walked on.

According to the people she asked, the mansion would be in the wealthy district in the city and it is one of the biggest ones there. Thanks to the advice from the inhabitants, she found the place in no time at all. The she-warrior jumped off the horse and patted it on the neck.

"Thank you," She said to the horse. "May StarTribe light your path before you."

She briskly slapped the horse on the rump and the beast galloped away. She looked at the castle and her eyes narrowed.

She went over to the gate and tried to open it. The gate was locked. She sighed and walked to side. There was a giant wall in the way. The she-warrior smirked.

"This will be too easy," She said as she quickly climbed up the wall. She stood at the top and smiled. "Thank StarTribe that Red Moon taught me how to climb walls."

Thunderfang jumped down and ran across the yard to the mansion. Finding a strong vine she could use to climb up to the large windows of the mansion, she grabbed it and ascended to the window. It was just as easy climbing up the wall. Thunderfang, still holding onto the vine, broke the by swinging her foot to kick the glass. The glass broke easily the first time and shattered completely. Thunderfang smirked and jumped in through the window.

She was completely shocked by how nice the interior was. Beautiful paintings were hung on the wall. A nice green rug was on the floor of the hallway. Thunderfang walked further in and inspected the paintings. She walked close to one and looked intently at it. It was a painting of a man. He was on horseback and there seemed to be a war going on in the background.

Thunderfang scoffed. "I've seen better paintings than this!"

She walked down the hallway, looking at every painting on the walls, occasionally commenting on how bad or ugly they were. Then, Thunderfang stood still. She tilted her head up and sniffed the air. The she-warrior could smell smoke. Her back began feeling hotter and hotter. Thunderfang turned around and saw a booming fire behind her. Her pale blue eyes grew wide.

"A fire?!" She exclaimed. "It was perfectly fine a minute ago!"

The she-warrior turned around. Another fire was right in front of her, several meters away.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

With both Prowling Cat and Snarling Cat in hand, got ready to battle. Then, someone walked through the flames. It was a woman that looked a little bit older than Thunderfang. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, her skin was light. She was wearing an indigo jacket and a white shirt underneath. A pink ribbon, held down by a silver pendant, was loose around her neck. There was a shoulder pad on her right shoulder. She is wearing a short white skirt with blue lining it. On her legs she had on stockings and on her feet were boots. In her hands were a sword and a shield. She looked at Thunderfang; fierceness gleamed in her eyes.

The girl pointed at Thunderfang with her sword.

"You…what are you doing here?" The girl demanded. "State yourself!"

"My name is Thunderfang," Thunderfang said, trying to be polite. "I am looking for information about the two swords, Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. Do know anything about them."

"I do…but I'm not going to tell a person like you," The girl sneered.

Thunderfang now returned the same hostile look to the girl. No way was this girl going to show some understanding.

The she-warrior opened up the fan Prowling Cat and got into her battle stance. The girl straight ahead of her got into her battle stance as well. The flames were grower more intense and were surrounding the two girls.

The two walked in a circle, sizing each other up. Thunderfang never looked away from the girl's eyes.

Then, without a moment too soon, the girl charged at Thunderfang, sword ready to strike. Thunderfang anticipated the attack and was able to guard it easily with the closed Snarling Cat. The girl snarled at her and countered by swiping her leg to side, knocking Thunderfang over. Thunderfang fell onto her side. She looked at the girl. She was about to stab her with her sword. Thunderfang quickly rolled away but in doing that, the sword got her back and left a cut. The she-warrior grited her teeth. That blade was sharper than she would've expected. She knew that she would have to finish this battle quickly before she gets shreded by the girl's sword or she gets trapped by the burning building.

"Come one," The girl said impatiently. "Hurry up and let me finish you off."

Thundefang remained on her back, staying prfectly still. The girl sighed and marched over to her.

"Fine," she muttered. "I'll make this quick."

She held her sword back and looked down at Thunderfang. Thuderfang closed her eyes. The girl's sword went towards the she-warriors chest. Then, at that moment, Thunderfang's eyes flew open and she grabbed the girl's arm, in mid air. The girl's face went from fierce to shocked. Thunderfang slowly stood up, still grasping the girl's arm. Her pale blue eyes mysteriously began glowing purple. Thunderfang's grip grew tighter and the girl let out a groan.

"Oh...I'm sorry," Thunderfang said, her normal tone turning as cold as the harshest winter. "Does that hurt, my dear?"

The girl didn't answer and struggled to get free from Thunderfang's grip. The she-warrior sneered and tightened her grip, making the girl scream in pain.

"Perfect...that's the best screaming I heard in a long time!"

Thunderfang pushed the girl hard into the wall. The she-warrior backed away and jumped into the air. She remained suspended in the air. The girl looked at Thunderfang, fear showing in he eyes and face. Then, several large ice shards formed around Thunderfang. The girl's eyes widened and shook her head in disapproval.

"Time for my speciality dearie....Ice Shard Shower!"

With a flick of her wrist, the ice shards went towards the girl, but they didn't hurt her. They stuck in the wall, narrowly missing her body. She looke up at Thunderfang, who was still floating in the air. Her violet eyes were growing brightly.

"Humph...I missed you on purpose," Thunderfang said coldly. "But one day...I will finish the job. Good bye, dearie..."

The she-warrior flew through the ceiling of the burning building and went away through the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Thunderfang woke up, her head pounding and not remembering anything from the night before. She slowly sat up and had a hand on her forehead. He eyes were back to their normal pale blue color.

"Ow...what happened? I feel like I've got into a drunken arguementwith Red Moon..."

She looked around to find where she was at. She was a thick forest. The she-warrior slowly stood up and looked at the rising sun in the sky. She stretched and yawned. The scar on her back had healed up already. She turned her head and found a narrow walkway. Thunderfang cocked her head and followed the path.

At the end of the path, she found a large clock tower.

"Hm..." She said. "This place looks interesting..."

Curiousity as her guide, she walked to the clock tower's entrance, opened it up and walked in.


End file.
